Torment, passion and a mysterious golden angel!
by Anime16xoxo
Summary: Clary is abused by everyone who is supposed to care about her, except Simon Lewis, her best friend. one day, after her boyfriend turns bad, she meets a certain golden boy who helps her out. she tells him everything about her and her tells her about him, he saves her multiple times from her family but, in the end, will he be able to save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1 - bus stop

**Anime16xoxo: "hey guys, thankyou for reading my story, I'll definitely make the next chapters longer, I swear, please review"**

**Clary: "she doesn't own me or Jace or any of the other characters from Mortal Instruments" *scowls at Anime16xoxo***

**Anime16xoxo: "I was getting there"**

**Jace: "yeah, right" *rolls eyes***

**Clary: "Jace" *looks at him seriously***

**Jace: "clary" *looks back at her seriously***

**Clary: "I love you, I missed you so much when the last book ended"**

**Jace: "I know"**

**Anime16xoxo: "ahem, if I may" *clicks fingers and they both disappear* "get a room"**

**Enjoy, favourite, follow and or Review! :)**

Chapter one: Dark days

Clary walked down the middle of some random street, having lost track of where she was going long before she reached this point. She thought back to the reason why she had decided to go on an extra-long, delirious journey across town, she shuddered at what she remembered.

It had come out of nowhere, Sebastian was usually so calm and nice around her, but this night he had come home from work with a peculiar look in his eye, one she knew all too well, he had seen something horrible, something that would scar him for life.

She had approached him cautiously, worried that the fragile boy in front of her might break otherwise, asking if he was ok or if he wanted to talk about it, that's when the fragile boy had shattered, revealing the true monster that was hidden beneath, he had hit her, not once but many times, over and over and over again until she had barely been able to move anymore. She had lay there, on the kitchen floor, writhing in a pool of her own blood, for 2 hours, until she had been able to get up.

Sebastian had come out of his bedroom at that moment, a dazed and distraught expression on his face, he had been drunk, she realized, he had dropped to his knees and begged her to forgive him, she had, but only out of fear of what he would do if she didn't, then she had left, saying that she would see him tomorrow, she had even put on a little smile to try and convince him that everything was ok so that he would let her leave.

Then she had run, as fast as she could, crying from the pain it caused her, he had obviously broken quite a few of her bones earlier, after she had stopped recognising the street names she had slowed down and started walking.

Clary stopped at the corner of a fairly quiet street, she looked slowly up and down to see if she could recognize any of the street signs, she couldn't and so she just walked on, hoping to recognise something.

She stopped when she got to a bus stop, the bench was chipped and green and she reached into her pocket to see if she had any change, crap, she had left her purse at Sebastian's. She sat down anyway, too tired and sore to keep walking, she assessed her injuries silently, focusing on the pain.

She felt the sharp stabbing pain in her chest and knew she had fractured one or two of her ribs yet again, she felt the bruising around her collarbone and winced, she also felt that her left thumb had been broken when she fell over, even her left foot was hurting from when she had accidentally kicked a dining room chair.

She relaxed against the cold, hard surface of the bench and sighed, she was so tired. She tried to think about whether or not she had hit her head, when she was pretty sure she hadn't actually hit her head seriously she let her eyes drift closed.

Just as she was drifting off into a restless sleep a warm hand closed around her shoulder and she gasped and sat up, too fast, pain shot through her chest and she let out a small cry.

"Hey, are you ok, you know there's a homeless shelter down the road, right" a stony voice asked and she turned slowly, to see that it was an angel.

No, that's impossible, just a very good looking boy with golden eyes and a halo of, well, golden hair, he was wearing a tight black T shirt and leather biker jacket with a pair of ripped jeans and black Nikes. "No, I didn't know that, and I'm not homeless" she sounded partially breathless from the pain in her chest. She realized the boy was staring at her as well and she felt heat rush to her cheeks, then he snapped out of it and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, for calling you homeless, it's just, well, you're pretty messed up and you're sleeping on a cold bus stop bench, I just assumed you had to be either crazy or homeless" he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "well, I need to sit here, you mind?" he asked.

"I'm not crazy and I'm not homeless, I'm just tired and I forgot my money at a friend's place, and sure, you can sit here, it's not like I own the bench or anything" she said sarcastically, he smirked slightly and sat down next to her.

"So, what brings you to this bench this late at night, Ms Longstocking" he asked.

"I could ask the same of you, golden boy" she said, her voice devoid of any energy.

"Well, to that I would say, I had to go on a late night shopping trip and my car is being serviced so I had to take the bus" he said confidently.

"Good for you" she didn't answer the question.

"Well…?" he waited for her to answer.

She decided to pay dumb, "Well…what?"

"Why are you out so late?" he asked again, sounding slightly amused.

"I was at a friend's" she said simply.

"And you don't have a car?" he asked curiously.

"Not yet, I'm only sixteen" she replied dryly.

"Oh, ok then, well, I was thinking, us late night bus catchers gotta stick together-" he was interrupted by the sound of the bus in question pulling up.

"You shouldn't do that, ya know, think, you might hurt yourself" she joked as he stood up to get on.

"Which school do you go to?" he called out the question and she smirked.

"Idris academy" she said as loud as she could, pain stabbed her once again and she bent forward, clutching her chest.

"Hey, are you ok?" he yelled and tried to step off the bus, but the doors were already closing and she was on the floor, passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Play it safe

Chapter 2 –

Clary walked into the school slowly, clutching her ribs carefully. She was wearing a plain green hoodie, white singlet and grey jeans with her favourite black canvas shoes, he fiery hair twisted into a messy knot at the back of her head and stuck through with a coloured pencil. She guessed it wasn't the fanciest outfit, but it was just school, why even try at all?

Her best friend Simon was waiting for her outside her locker, she casually slid her hand away from her ribs so that he wouldn't worry, she smiled at him and he waved, "Hey Simon, how's it going?"

"Much better now that you're here, Fray" he called and pulled her gently against him when she got close enough, she sighed happily, he smelled familiar, like soap and washing detergent, he smelled, to Clary, like home.

"Why do you always have to call me Fray" she asked, half-jokingly.

"Well, it is your last name, isn't it" he laughed and looked down at her, his eyes hooded.

"Yeah, it's just, it reminds me of _her" _she whispered the last part, half of her hoping he wouldn't hear it and worry about her.

"Hey, it's ok, she'll wake up one day, I promise" he smiled as she stepped away from him so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Pinkie promise" she said in a small voice.

"Pinkie promise" he stuck out his pinkie and interlinked it with hers, finalizing the promise.

She laughed, "I can't believe we still do that" she pushed his shoulder playfully and he smiled, he seemed distracted though, like his mind was somewhere else.

She made a promise to herself to find out what was bugging him at recess just as they parted ways so that she could go to her math specialist class and he could go to human Bio.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Simon, are you ok, you seem a bit, distracted, lately" Clary poked him in the shoulder to get his attention, he was staring at her face, but not staring at anything at the same time, ti was as if his mind had simply floated away for a while.

He jerked his head up straight, "S sorry, did you say something?"

"Yes, doofus, I asked you what's wrong" she smiled and waited for him to answer.

"Well, you see, I like this girl" he started, she smiled at him reassuringly.

"But…" she prompted when he just sat there staring.

He swallowed nervously, she felt a small giggle rise inside her, it was so cute that he was still this nervous about girls.

"Uh, um, she kind of, already has a boyfriend, and, I don't think she likes me like that" he pushed his glasses up his nose and she rested her hand on his, she felt his hand stiffen beneath hers and wondered what was wrong.

"It's ok, Simon, if she's smart then I know she'll love you" Clary said calmly and with full confidence that it was true, who wouldn't love Simon, he was cute, funny, and endearingly dorky.

"Uh, Clary, I have to tell you something important, I…" his words faded away as a head of golden hair came into her view, now it was her turn to space out.

She felt her fingers itch for paper and pencils as he turned to see her, his lion like eyes shimmered under the bright cafeteria light and the corner of his mouth was quirked up into a smirk.

She curled her fingers as if around an imaginary pencil, and moved them around the table, making out the shape of a pair of fierce golden eyes and sharp, angular cheekbones.

He winked at her, just as she was getting to his mouth and she felt an unfamiliar flutter in her chest, then he walked away and she felt her hands relax, Simon's voice seeping back into her mind.

"Clary, I know it's a lot to take in but I really hope we ca-" he was saying, she frowned and interrupted him.

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked and he sighed, sounding tired.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, who were you looking at?" he asked.

She felt like he was hiding something important but the need to tell him about 'Golden boy' was overwhelming and she leaned forward excitedly.

"Did you see that boy, the one with the golden eyes?" she asked him.

"No, I didn't, why?" he asked, although he seemed to already know something about the answer.

"I saw him last night, after Sebastian b…after I was done at Sebastian's, we sat at the bus stop together and he asked which school I go to" she said, nervous energy filling her voice.

Simon sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "You like him" he said.

"I do not" she said, but even as she spoke she remembered his golden eyes and the way she hadn't been able to get them out of her head since she woke up on the floor next to the bus stop and found her way home.

Simon opened his mouth to speak just as the bell rang throughout the cafeteria, muffling his words.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day she looked out to see if she could spot 'Golden boy' again, but found that he was nowhere in sight. As she walked down the hall to put her stuff back in her locker and go home, she thought back to the cafeteria, wondering if she had just imagined the whole thing.

No, she decided, he had to be here somewhere. She stepped out the front doors and right into the, hard, broad chest of a random stranger. She felt a weird warmth fill her body as the stranger pulled away from her to reveal a pair of liquid gold eyes set in a tan, smooth face, "sorry" she whispered and then repeated more loudly, though he seemed to have heard it the first time.

"Hey Longstocking, how's it going" he grinned.

She heard Simon call out from somewhere across the street but couldn't take her eyes off of 'Golden boys'. "My name is Clary, Clary Fray, not Ms Longstocking" she said and his grin widened.

"Well, hello _Clary_, my name's Jace, Jace Wayland" he stuck a hand out and she put her hand in his, expecting him to shake it, but instead he raised her hand, back up, towards his lips and planted a kiss just above her knuckles, she felt a small jolt of pleasure shoot up her arm and saw his eyes widen as if he had felt it too.

He let go of her hand and stood up straight, she clutched the hand to her chest in shock.

"Bye, Ms Longstocking" he said and she felt a sudden spark of disappointment at the fact that he hadn't called her by her real name.

He walked away and she turned to see Simon sanding a few metres in the other direction, "Hey Simon" she said happily, still rubbing circles on her hand.

"Hey, Clary" he sounded sad, like he had lost something important to him, she opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her, "I really hope he doesn't hurt you" he said as he hugged her gently.

She was confused by his words but snuggled into his embrace anyway, "Will you drive me home?" she asked and she felt him let out a small laugh.

"Of course I will, Fray, what are friends for?" he said and she felt herself relax, this was home, this was safe.

But as she pulled away from Simon and they got into his car a certain set of Sparkling Gold eyes filled her thoughts and she wondered if maybe, she was tired of playing it safe.


	3. Chapter 3 - into the lions den

Chapter 3 – Into the lions den

Clary tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn't get Jace out of her head and it was killing her that she didn't even know him and already he had taken up more than a crucial amount of headspace.

After over an hour she decided to get a glass of water to cleanse the dryness in her throat. When she got down stairs she saw that the light in the kitchen was on and she could hear the faint hum that meant the refrigerator was open.

When she entered the kitchen she saw her father sitting at the table, the fridge wide open next to him, he looked sad, almost in pain. "Hello father, is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

His head jerked towards her and he reached out to slam the fridge door closed, "No, nothing's wrong, how has school been lately?" he asked, he seemed genuinely interested.

She was shocked, when was the last time they had had a normal conversation, she didn't know if they ever actually had at all. "Uh, it's been schooly" she realized he must be sober, but why, what made him decide to be better?

"Ok, any boys?" he asked, and then she remembered, it was her mother's birthday tomorrow, he usually didn't drink on her mum's birthday, it was almost like a punishment for what he'd done to her. One day a year, on the day his wife was born he stopped drinking and his mind was cleared enough for the guilt of everything he had done that past year to eat away at his insides like a plague.

"Uh, maybe, just one" she said cautiously, this was dangerous ground.

"Oh, yeah, he nice, good looking, popular?" he leaned back in his chair.

"Uh, yes, all of them" she said, although the nice thing she wasn't so sure about.

"He'll hurt you just like I hurt your mother, it won't be intentional, but one day he'll drink too much cause he's stressed out and then He'll hit you too hard, and you'll fall, and then you'll be in a coma, you wait and see" he burped and she winced, she didn't like it when he was like this, she never knew what to expect.

"I thought you said mum was hurt in a car accident" she said when his words registered in her brain, he had beaten her mother into a coma, she suddenly felt all her sympathy for the pathetic, alcoholic man before her seep away and get replaced by a swirling pool of dread.

"I did it, it was an accident, I won't let it happen to you, you are forbidden from leaving the house except to go straight to and from school" he said seriously, "you'll thank me one day".

"I will never thank you, never" she hissed and ran upstairs to her room, she grabbed her backpack for school and emptied out all the rubbish and spare paper so that she could fit her art supplies and clothing in it, then she climbed, carefully out of her window and ran to Simons house, it was three blocks down from hers.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The back door was locked, she wandered around to his bedroom window and peered in. Simon was asleep in his bed, his forehead slightly wrinkled and his hair hanging around his head in slightly shaggy clumps. He had forgotten to take his glasses off and for a millisecond Clary's heart squeezed with affection, then her gaze caught on the picture of her and Simon when they were little, maybe five or six, Clary's mother was In the background, walking towards the pair with a canvas tucked under one arm and a loving smile on her face. Clary felt her heart drop down into her acid filled stomach and turned away from the window, tears welling in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks like drops of ocean water, warm and salty.

She decided not to bother Simon and walked away from his house, searching for what seemed like an eternity before an old two story house caught her attention and brang her out of her blurry daze.

She walked up to the door, not sure what was drawing her to the house so strongly. Instead of knocking on the front door she walked around and jumped the back fence, looking in all the windows she passed. Her blood froze in her veins as she looked up at one of the second story balconies and saw a shirtless boy standing there, glaring down at her with golden blades for eyes.

It was Jace.

'Are you stalking me?" He growled, she didn't think he was joking.

"N-no…I swear I'm not! I just got lost…I ran away from home." Her voice faded as she realised she was telling him stuff that was none of his business "Like I would stalk you anyway…of all people. I would rather stalk my dead grandmother."

He frowned "you ran away?"

"Yeah, why do you care?" it was her turn to glare.

"It's just…well, you seem like you have no place to go. You can stay here if you want, I mean, only till you find another place." He scratched his head almost awkwardly.

"What…" she stared at him with disbelief and his eyes widened like he didn't know why he'd said that either.

"Uh…I don't know…" he scratched his head.

"Ok then…I think I'll just go sleep in the park." She walked to the fence and he flipped over the balcony, landing on his feet a few metres behind her with an almost silent thump.

"Don't…you can sleep on my couch, that's got to be better than a park bench or whatever. I already offered, it's not like I can take it back. So you may as well stay here."

She sighed "I guess it's a little better than the park."

He looked insulted "You're welcome for my generous and selfless offer."

"Actually…maybe the park bench isn't that bad." She reached up to grip the fence.

He quickly darted forward as dizziness caused her to sway and fall backwards, right into his chest. "Hey, what's wrong? Do you need a doctor?" he asked in a panicky voice.

"N-no…I'm fine. Just sick." She mumbled as she tried to stand back up without falling on her face.

Without another word he scooped her up and carried her inside his house, her eyes drifting closed as he ascended a dark wooden stare case.

_You better hope he is nice…_


End file.
